project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
Rikira Clan
The Rikira Clan is a minor clan within the Angeli sector, having ownership over several City Worlds and Officers over hundreds of alien worlds. Best known for having several NEX Enhancer and psychic families within the clan, along with possessing many unique genetic traits, especially for possessing the ancient Lightning Eye. History The Rikira Clan is believed to be the descendants of legendary reality-benders from the ancient days of Earth, explaining the Rikira Clan's strong genetics. Leadership While there are dozens of different families that fall under the Rikira name, they are all mostly lead by the Head Family, who are the "direct" descendants of their ancestors from Earth. However, the title of Head Family is mainly passed down between the different families within the Head Family, called sects. Typically the sect of the eldest child becomes the next Head Family, though this was not the case when Lyo and Jerome became leaders of the clan, though this was because of different circumstances. Traits * Lightning Eye - Biological descendants of the Rikira Clan possess the Lightning Eye, an ability that allows them to overcharge their neural signals to the point of gaining superhuman abilities, such as greatly increased speed and senses. This also turns one or both of their eyes to become glowing white and allows them to manipulate electricity around them and within other humanoids. The Lightning Eye greatly increases the Amplifier of NEX Enhancers, and Deltars with a fully mastered Lightning Eye state can generate IMA Energy ** Lightning Eye Sense '''- Due to being used to the high energy from Lightning Eye, frequent users of the ability can detect any active Lightning Eye states nearby, even with a fraction of energy. ** '''Electromagnetism Manipulation - '''Especially highly skilled Rikira with the Lightning Eye to manipulate electromagnetic forces around them, able to move around certain metals into anything. The use of NEX greatly aids the usage of this ability. * '''Drug Resistance - People of the Rikira Clan have an abnormally high resistance to poisons of any kind, with enemies claiming that it is impossible to assassinate a Rikira member with poison. However, this also dampens the effects of medicines and anesthesia. This drug resistance will also not help NEX Enhancers resist the effects of Idamo, except for a few side effects. Members Head Family * Nomar Azo - Leader of the Rikira Clan after the death of Lyo Rikira * Lyo Rikira - Former Leader of the Rikira Clan * Layomi Mijia - Eldest of the Head Family. Leader of the Mijia Sect ** Marso Mijia - Husband of Layomi. ** Trinity Mijia - Eldest of the Mijia Sect ** Leilah Mijia - Youngest of the Mijia Sect * Ajika Bovoso - 2nd eldest of the Head Family. Leader of the Bovoso Sect ** Benson Kendermen - Husband of Ajika ** Homer Kendermen - Descendant of the Bovoso Sect * Jerome Javes - 3rd eldest of the Head Family. Leader of the Javes Sect ** Annabel Via - Wife of Jerome, Eldest of the XIO Clan ** Julian Javes - Eldest of the Javes Sect ** Aaron Javes - 2nd eldest of the Javes Sect ** Natalie Javes - Youngest of the Javes Sect * Lenter Javes - Youngest of the Head Family. ** Ima Pevama - Wife of Lenter Ave Family =